Samuel Wickwickyson
Life He has a Girlfriend He has Parents He Has Timmy Turner as friend TransBOREmores I In 10th grade, Sam tried out for the football team. He failed. Trent would take notice of this and taunt him about this sometimes, but Sam would claim that he was researching a book he was writing. After getting an undeserved A- for his genealogy report, Sam went with his father to buy a car. Though they passed a Porsche car lot, Ron was actually playing a cruel joke on his son. (Real smart, considering that he'll eventually get power of attorney someday.) Going to Bobby Bolivia's car lot, they went shopping for a used car. Sam spotted a Camaro that he liked, but Ron, ever the cheap man, refused to go over four thousand dollars. However, when all the windows in the car lot suddenly exploded, Bolivia agreed to four thousand. That Charles Atlas course really works! Sam took his buddy Miles to the lake, where they encountered Mikaela and her boyfriend Trent. Trent pretty much told them to get lost, but Mikaela then dumped Trent. Realizing he had his one shot, Sam abandoned Miles and offered to give Mikaela a ride home. When his car had some engine trouble, Mikaela looked under the hood and was quite impressed with the layout of the Camaro's engine, though Sam was more impressed with the layout of Mikaela. After giving her a ride home, Mikaela asked Sam if he thought she was shallow. Sam awkwardly replied that he thought there was "more than meets the eye...with you". After berating himself for his lame pickup line, Sam watched Mikaela wave goodbye from her porch and felt that he had made progress, prompting him to say he loved his car. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here, no sirree. Later that night, his car suddenly left. Believing it was being stolen, Sam followed it to an abandoned junkyard. To his shock and horror, the car was alive. Sam left his last words to his parents and Mojo, in which he acknowledged that he owned the Busty Beauties issues that were given to him by his uncle Charles, then investigated. Some police came and arrested him, and an overzealous cop, believing him to be a junkie, called him "50 Cent". Once he returned home, Satan's Camaro arrived, and Sam fled ignominiously on his mother's pink bike. He hit the cement hard in front of Mikaela and soon found a police car. He demanded the officer's help...at which point said police car turned into an even scarier car. After throwing Sam onto a nearby vehicle, the cop car demanded the location of Sam's eBay items, but Sam fled and ran into Mikaela. The Camaro arrived and took them to a power plant, where the two cars fought it out while Sam was chased by a spastic abomination who pantsed him. Mikaela was able to cut off its head, which Sam punted. TransBOREmores II About two years later, Sam was packing up his stuff and preparing to leave for college with his parents, insisting that he was not going to be with anyone else but Mikaela, at which point she called to tell him she was breaking up with him. Sam played it cool as he convinced her that they should stay together, having already brought a "long distance relationship kit", and offered to throw in his sweater from the battle two years earlier. A shard of the AllSpark fell out of the sweater and a.) brought numerous kitchen devices to life and b.) imprinted a large collection of ancient Cybertronian knowledge onto his brain. After Bumblebee destroyed the kitchen robots (and parts of the Witwickys' house with them), Sam handed the AllSpark shard to Mikaela. In a wrenching heart-to-heart with Bumblebee, he dismissed him from his role as guardian, saying it was time for Bumblebee to rejoin the other Autobots (and Sam wasn't allowed to have a car at college, anyway). Before he departed he and Mikaela argued over the fact that neither would say they loved each other, and Sam claimed it was all part of an elaborate plan to keep her interested. TransBOREmores III Sometime after Operation: Firestorm and following being dumped by Mikaela, Sam was awarded a medal for his heroism by Barack Obama. While at the White House, he met Carly Spencer. He later went on to move in with his new girlfriend in Washington, D.C.. They took in the small Autobots Wheelie and Brains as "pets" (and Mikaela's dog for some reason) while Bumblebee also continued to live with Sam, but he would frequently leave to continue his work with NEST, leading Sam to buy a Bumblebee-like car (described by his mother as a 'sad piece of shit') to fill in for his friend. Receiving a stuffed rabbit from Carly as a good luck charm as he prepared to set out to find a new job, Sam took a moment to complain about the government not allowing him to work with the Autobots, having to borrow money from Carly to pay for things, and the fact that his parents were coming to visit in a week's time. As Carly left for work, Sam reminded the small Autobots of their place and left to begin job-hunting. But his parents had arrived early, and Sam made it clear he had job interviews, and he had to get a ride from them, since his car refused to start. After a series of failed interviews, Sam arrived at a telecommunication company named Accuretta Systems, where his apparently failing attempt to win over Bruce Brazos succeeded, and he was given a position as a mail carrier. Sam then visited Carly at Hotchkiss Gould Investments with the news. He then met Carly's boss, Dylan Gould, who seemed all too close to his girlfriend, but Sam denied any jealousy. Before they could go, Dylan revealed that he was on the board for Accuretta Systems and had provided a letter of recommendation for him, to Sam's confusion. Almost as soon as he started work, Sam found his job to be boring and unfulfilling. Receiving a quick visit from Carly, during which she apparently helped boost Bruce's opinion of Sam, he was dismayed to learn Dylan had loaned her a Mercedes SLS AMG. Category:Males Category:Transgendermores Category:Live Action People Category:ICarly